


press "b" to friend

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, bideos game, nail paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: the feral doctor and the feral child decide to have a hang out session
Relationships: boris habit & tim tam
Kudos: 42





	press "b" to friend

“Hey so how do u jump?” Boris asked the purple feral child.   
“Space”  
“How do yuo pick uppie?”  
“Shift”  
“How do-  
“X”  
Tim tam turned to face and stared hard up at him, in a way for them to telepathically give him the instructions without needing to talk anymore.   
“T-thank yous.”

Some good chunk of an hour later, they began some different game of the board variety.   
Now a game about capitalism wasn’t sought out as “fun” so they both ditched that as well. Also to put they lost half the pieces due to consumption. 

So here they are now, painting each other’s nails. Boris made sure to pocket away any purple polish before presenting the bag for them to choose. Tim tam stuck their hands in and listened to how the bottles clinked together. Soon they picked one out from the sound frequency they favored the most. Tim tam pulled out yellow nail polish and went back to staring at him. “Now you. Choose.”  
Boris picked up a teal. Perhaps it was based off of some guy with certain striped pants. Who knows. 

They began painting to the others, starting on tim tam. They were looking intently at their own hands as it was splayed out on a paper towel and boris was carefully stroking on a tiny brush to each nail. When he was done applying the coats, he let go and watched tim tam fan their hands out. A part of him was worried about how much their wrist can take the movements. However they stopped at once when he piped the concern. 

When it was tim tams turn, they delicately went over each claw, albeit with some child shakiness- not that he really minded. It’s more unique!   
When they were done painting each claw they leaned back and looked back up at him. “Ok.”  
“Thank you little child!”  
“Hum.”


End file.
